My thoughts of you
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: Hibari finds someone in his Disciplinary Committe room. Read and found out more xD HibarixOC


**Hello again my dear readers I have another fun story for you all XD**

**Genre: Mix**

**Parings: HibarixAmaya(oc)**

**Warnings: This story might be a lemon or lemony just gaving you guys a heads up okay xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

><p><strong>My thoughts of you<strong>

**Hibari-san was walking about the school to see if anyone was breaking the rules but so far so good that no one was but just then when he got back to his Disciplinary Committe room it the door was open so he went in and to he's surprise there was a girl with cherry red hair sleeping on he's couch in that room so he went to her so queitly.**

**Hibari's P.O.V**

**I saw this girl with cherry red hair sleeping in my Disciplinary Committe room I could bite her death for being in here but some strange reason I won't I just watched her sleep away to me she'd looked very beautiful. I want to touch her but I will not I want to kiss her soft lips then bite them abit but I will not I want to do some many things to her but I will not.**

**End of Hibari's P.O.V**

**As Hibari was thinking about her, she'd on the other hand slowly opened her eyes and got up slowly and now looks at Hibari-san and smiles but blushes all cutely too Hibari now looks at her now so he'd now see all of her, her eyes were blue and her hair was duh cherry red she'd weared a cute black collar with a small bell to it and two necklaces one was a pretty blood stone necklace and the other one was a beautiful dragon necklace. Hibari looks at her and then grabs her right arm and the girl with cherry red hair looks at him all confused.**

**"What are you doing in here without permission?" Hibari asked.**

**"I was falling a cute bird" said the girl with cherry red hair.**

**"Bird?" Hibari said.**

**"Hai a bird" said the girl with cherry red hair.**

**"I don't see no bird" Hibari said as he'd still holds her right arm.**

**"It's right here" the girl with cherry red hair as she'd open her the top to her school unform and a fat but a cute yellow bird with black eyes come out.**

**"Hibird?" Hibari said as he'd watches Hibird fly onto his right shoulder and sat.**

**"Hibari Hibari" Hibird sang.**

**"Oh so that's he's name and yours is Hibari-kun" said the girl with cherry red hair.**

**"That's right" Hibari said all calmly but still holds her right arm.**

**"My name is Taiyi Amaya" she said with a smile.**

**"Amaya" Hibari said.**

**"Hai that's me, I love your bird Hibird-chan" Amaya said as she'd went and pat Hibird.**

**"Hibari Amaya" Hibird sang.**

**"Cute! Can I hold him?" Amaya asked as she'd looks at Hibari.**

**"No" Hibari said all calmly and cool.**

**"Oh okay but at less can you left my arm go please?" Amaya asked as she'd looks at him.**

**"No" Hibari said.**

**"Umm why not?" Amaya asked all confused abit.**

**"I am going to bite you to death" Hibari said as he'd went and kissed her.**

**"Hmm" Amaya said as she'd felt he's lips on hers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning lemon or lemony on it's way now xD<strong>

**Hibari pinned Amaya to the couch as they keep on kissing but Hibari was the one that pulled away first as abit of saliva came out as Hibari was kissing her so passionately as he'd just licks he's lips so sexy. Hibari went and ripped opened Amaya's blouse top to her school unform as he'd went and remove kitty collar and licked and then sucked her neck after that he went and bite her neck next. Amaya moaned as he'd did that to her as she'd grabbed him by his shoulders and Hibari just smiled all slyly and did it again and she'd moaned again.**

**"W-why are doing this to me H-Hibari-kun?" Amaya asked as she'd pants.**

**"This is your punishment for coming into my Disciplinary Committe room without permission" Hibari said.**

**"I-I-I'm sorry Hibari-kun" Aamya pants again as she'd feels Hibari go up her unform skirt now.**

**"No good enough" Hibari said.**

**Hibari reached up into Amaya's skirt and touch her soft spot and Amaya cried out as Hibari touched it again and again. Hibari then reached and took her panties off and toss them to the ground after that Hibari went and he's fun with her. After about minute Hibari went and sat on couch and then place Amaya in his lap as his pants were open as now Amaya was riding him as he'd thrust into her harder and harder and faster as Amaya moaned and tries to hold on after that Aamaya went and licked and sucked his lollipop as Hibari was enjoying it. Amaya stop as she'd played with he's juices because it was all over her mouth and hands as she'd looks at Hibari and kept on playing with Hibari's juices as once again Hibari was enjoying that.**

**"I-I w-want more" Amaya said as she'd looks at him.**

**"Then come and get it then" Hibari said.**

**"But Hibari-kun" Amaya said all begging all cutely towards him.**

**"I want you to fuck me here" Amaya said as she'd opens her legs.**

**"Fine but don't order me around" Hibari said as he'd went to her.**

**As Hibari went over to Amaya he put her onto all fours and fucked her good and hard as she'd cried and moaned out as he'd did it over and over again as Hibari was so enjoying this.**

**End of lemon or lemony xD**

* * *

><p><strong>After that Hibari clean himself up as Amaya did the same was she'd was fixing herself up but as they were done they looked at each other but didn't know what to say as Amaya looks at Hibari and Hibari looks back at Amaya.<strong>

**"I guess this is good bye Hibari-kun" Amaya said with soft smile.**

**"Not really" Hibari said all calmly.**

**"It's not?" Amaya said all abit confused.**

**"You are mine now Amaya" Hibari said all coolly.**

**"Uhh... ummm okay Hibari-kun" Amaya said with blush.**

**"If anyone tries to take you away I will bite them to death" Hibari said as he'd went and kiss her on lips.**

**"..." Amaya didn't reply just return the kissed.**

**Hibari watched as Amaya left the room and went back to class or something but Hibari watched as Hibird fly after Amaya was he'd sits on her left shoulder and Amaya only smiled and keeps on walking.**

**Hibari's P.O.V**

**I watched her go I watched Amaya go but she is mine and mine alone no one can have her if anyone tries to take her from I'll bite them to death. I get what I want and that is her she is mine and she'd knows it. I will bite her to death if she'd says she's not mine but she is and that is that. I love her cherry red hair and blue eyes and her soft lips that I want kiss again and bite again too I love the way Amaya meows as I pump into as she'd moans and cries out for more.**

**End Of Hibari P.O.V**

**Going to Amaya as she was walking to class or just walking around I guess she'd hates class or something as Hibird sits on her right shoulder as cutely as Amaya just smiled at him.**

**Amaya's P.O.V**

**I was walking with Hibird-chan on my right shoulder as it was so cute but thing that surprise is that I got fucked by Hibari-kun I don't mind I like him after all plus I am happy.**

**End of Amaya's P.O.V**

**As Amaya keeps on walking and then she'd walks outside and bumps right into some hot guy that has spiky purple blue hair and blue eyes plus he was carrying a Trident but Amaya just said she'd was so sorry for bumpping into and walks off. He'd just smile as he'd watched her go as if he was planning something or something evil as smile looks so sexy but evil at the same time.**

**~The End~ **

* * *

><p><strong>Oooo I wonder who that got is? Hehehe xD<strong>

**Will until next time xD**

**Plz comment and review plz but if you want too and plz no rude one plz and thank ya xD**


End file.
